Last Thursday, Tiffany walked to a hardware store around noon and decided to buy a saw for $1.96. Tiffany handed the salesperson $5.98 for her purchase. How much change did Tiffany receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Tiffany received, we can subtract the price of the saw from the amount of money she paid. The amount Tiffany paid - the price of the saw = the amount of change Tiffany received. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ Tiffany received $4.02 in change.